


The Others

by Belick



Category: Slice of life - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Day, Flirting, Weird Start, first actual story, freshman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belick/pseuds/Belick
Summary: Belick, a new-coming freshman at Aguila High School in Albuquerque New Mexico with his childhood friends Nessa and Rauland, has an unusual case of Insomnia that he was diagnosed with at a young age. After taking certain meds to help with his condition, he began to have these unusual visions of amalgamations of different animals mixed together, and a few that plain shouldn't exist. Nessa is the omega hyper member of the group and clings to Belick like teens to their phone, and Rauland is the muscle-head that is about that fitness life. Follow the trio on their new lives as Freshman, and the unusual events that follow.





	The Others

The first day of school. Again. I have done this redo twice now, transitioning from elementary school to middle school, and now middle school to high school, and each time the things I see just get weirder and weirder. There was this group of kids during middle school that went to this little corner outside everyday, and just vape and talk smack to other kids in their class. I saw no point to it, really, just sitting there and just complaining about this teacher that they just want to hit, and that just irritates me; no one cares that you hate your teachers, just suck it up and deal with it. I hope, at least, that I won’t have to deal with those sorts of people in high school… okay, who am I kidding, there is going to be way worse people in high school than middle school, and it being here in Albuquerque doesn’t exactly help the situation.

I wish I could say that I was up and ready for my first day in high school, but I don’t really know if that would be true. I was diagnosed with Insomnia at the age of 7, and was given medication to dampen the symptoms, but that only helped just slightly. My case is a bit… weird, I guess you could say. ever since I started taking the medication, I began to have these, to the most accurate word I can use, hallucinations, that I see pretty much daily. Going out with my friends, studying in my room, hell, even when I’m in a different state, I can see these sorts of… creatures. They vary in height and shape, but no two visions are ever the same. After a while, during halfway through middle school, I began to become more interested in these creatures. I tried going to one of them and touch it, but I didn’t actually touch it, my hand just sort of warped and went through. The creature didn’t pay me any mind either, almost as if I wasn’t there to begin with. So, not really being able to do anything to them other than watching them wander around aimlessly, I decided to start drawing some of the creatures I have seen.

Let me tell you right now, I am nowhere near a good artist, but I think I’m able to make my creature detailed enough to show how weird they can look. There was one creature I remember drawing during lunch outside that was about the size of a medium sized dog. It’s skin was almost pitch black, even with the sun beating down on it. Its face about one and a half eyes… I’m not joking, one of its eyes still blinked even though it was only half an eye, it was like a glitch in a game. It had no mouth, but it had a nose like a hybrid of human and a cat. Its legs and feet were sort of a mystery, as the legs sometimes looked as if they were covered by some sort of carapace, and the feet were like that of a chimps, had 8 toes each, and it dug deep into the ground, making me think that this creature had a decent amount of strength. The feet was also protected by that dark grey carapace, or hard layer of skin. I don’t know why, but I began giving these creatures nicknames, just to make them easier to remember, so, I gave that dog looking thing then nickname “One-half” for its one and a half eyes. Anyways, that is the kind of stuff I see on a day to day basis, and I wouldn’t say I’m scared if them, but I’m more curious as to why I can see them in such detail, and the sheer quantity of which I see. Sometimes there I could see a crap ton around, and sometimes I can only see a few, but I am hoping that my high school career won’t have too many of these things.

As I rub my eyes and turn off my alarm, I feel something wrap around my waist. It feels warm, and, to be perfectly honest, feels kinda nice. Curious, I fold over my covers and am welcomed by a familiar face.

“Nessa?”

“Oh, Belick…good morning… is it time to wake up already?”

“Yeah, seems so.”

My childhood friend, Nessa, has had a habit of coming into my room and sleeping in my bed ever since we were little. Whenever we had sleepovers at my house, which was frequent, I would do some some stuff at night like watch TV, or play video games, and Nessa would sit with me and watch. Although, because of my condition, I would stay up a LOT longer than she would, so she would just go to sleep in my bed since it was closest, and I would just let her be. I’d rather not disturb a girl while she’s sleeping. Now, since our houses, and our windows, are literally next to each other now, it has made things a lot easier for her to open my window and waltz into my room, so I guess you could say me and her sleeping together is pretty normal. I know, it sounds weird, right? Two new-coming high schoolers, one male, and one female, waking up together? I kind of think of Nessa as my little sister, even though me and her are the same age, and are both new-coming freshman, but whatever.

As Nessa rubs her eyes and tries to manage her intense bedhead, I get up to the bathroom and do the usual routine of shower and brushing of the teeth, like usual. I could never really get my hair to stay in one place, so I guess I have a sort of controlled bed-head everyday. After I’m done, me and her switch places, and I check the clock. 6:10 AM. Well, it seems I put my alarm earlier than I thought. We still have about thirty minutes until we have to head out, so that should give us enough time to make some breakfast before leaving. As Nessa finishes with her shower, I get changed and go downstairs to start on some breakfast. Ten minutes later, breakfast is done, and Nessa begins coming downstairs to feast along with me. My parents leave for work pretty early in the morning, so it’s usually just me and Nessa when we wake up.  
“Wow! What did you make this morning, Belick? It smells amazing!”

“Nothing much. I just made some eggs and cheese with some green chili sauce my brother made a few days ago. it is really damn good, and I know how you like spicy stuff, so I gave some extra for you. There’s also some toast with jelly if you want any.”

Nessa walks behind me and wraps her arms around my neck with a big smile on her face.

“Thank you so much Belick! You know me so well!”

She runs to her seat at the table and begins to chow down, while I clean up a bit before eating. She’s pretty childish, but that gives some charm to her for me. She doesn’t really know the words “Personal Space”, but I don’t really mind. I think it’s cool that she can all cheery like this early in the morning.

“Holy crap Belick, this is so good! What’s in this sauce?”

“Lets see… I think it has garlic, salt, pepper, cumin, and some paprika. But that’s about it.”

“You need to tell your brother to make more of this! He could make money off of this!”

As hyper as ever, I see. Nessa inhales her green chili cheese eggs and takes a few slices of toast, spreads some apple jelly onto them, then makes them disappear as well.

“Wow. quite the magic act you have going on there.”

I give Nessa a wide grin after saying that punch- worthy line. She begins to make that pouting face that you know for a fact that she isn’t angry, but she decides to make it anyway.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you making fun of me?”

“No, no, nothing like that. If anything, I’m glad to see you are so lively for our first day of school.”

I pat Nessa on the head and begin to eat next to her. Well, shit. I think the sauce gets even more delicious the longer it sits in the fridge. There is no way it tasted like this two days ago! I began eating as fast as Nessa did and finished at about the same time. Good stuff, I have to say. Just as I was about to go upstairs to get my shoes, I hear the doorbell ring, and I had a good idea as to who may be on the other side, so I open the door, and I was right.

“Hey! What’s up Belick?”

“Hey, Rauland. I was wondering when you would be here.”

“Yeah, sorry I’m a little late. Hm? It seems Nessa beat me here.”

“Well, she does live right next to me, so that may be a factor. So, I’m guessing you jogged here?”

“That a bad thing? I only live a mile away, so it wasn’t too far.”

Rauland is one bulky dude, and has stamina to boot. He usually jogged to my house before we went to school during middle school, so he seems to be keeping up that trend. I have suggested to him multiple times in the past to just get a bike. He could get here a lot faster and still get a workout in, but he says he just likes the simple way of jogging. A bit unusual, but I respect it.

“Nah, I guess it’s fine. Anyway, you guys ready for our first day of high school? Nessa?”

She was already right behind me with her shoes and backpack. She’s a quick one.

“Yep! All ready to go!”

“Rauland?”

“You know it, man!”

Rauland gives me a good smack of the back, causing me to bend forward and hold my back in pain. With his beefed build, his hits, although small, still hurt like hell! I wonder what he would look like if he didn’t hit the gym every day? I straighten myself out and bring back my previous mindset.

“Alrighty then, let’s get going.”

The three of us begin our travel to our newest home away from home, Aguila High School.  
Me and Nessa walked around the campus about a week ago, and I have to say, it’s pretty unusual. The types of education in the school are strewn about in different into these blocks, and you would have to transition from class to class by leaving the block you were in and go to another in a different side of school.

The very bottom “level” of the school had the PAC, or the Performing Arts Center, where the band members and the theater students go, and then the gym room. The second level had the humanities building, which holds most of the English, health, and historie teachers, then there’s the library in the middle, which is pretty damn big. I mean, it has two floors. Two! That’s crazy to me! The third level held the fine arts room, which holds the Spanish teachers, and the visual arts teachers like photography, art, and ceramics. the other side is where the math and science building are, and the middle holds the vocational building, where all the messy stuff happens, like auto tech, culinary, and ROTC.

As the three of us walk to Aguila, we start talking about the classes we got; I start first.

“Let’s see, I have Biology, Drama 1, English 9, Art 1, PE, NM history, and Health. How about you guys?”

“Hmmmmm, Oh! Belick! We have English and Drama together! Yes!”

Nessa throws her paper up into the air in excitement, striking a pose.

“You got Drama too, Nessa?”

Surprising, I didn’t think she was into that sort of thing.

“Yo! Dude! I have English for third period too!”

Rauland pumps his arms, pumping himself up.

“That’s awesome! At least we have one class with the three of us together.”

“Yeah, but I have two with you!”

Nessa wraps her arms around my arms and gives a mischievous grin as she nuzzles into my shoulder.…. This should be an interesting experience, to say the least.

“Haha, get a room, guys.”

“What? I don’t think there’s a problem with it.”

She holds my arm harder and tighter, to the discomfort of me, seeing as how my arm seems to be turning purple.

“It may be a problem if you start cutting circulation to my arm. It’s kind of going numb.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!”

She quickly let’s go of my my arm and starts apologizing, to which I just say water under the bridge and let it be. After that little incident, we finally make it Aguila High, and it’s just as unusual as I remember. There seems to be a low amount of visions, but the few that are here stand out pretty well. There’s a red fog spider looking hybrid clinging onto the walls of the PE room with a tail that just looks like bone, then there’s a giant hairy snake, with skin looking like grey leather instead of scales, curled up in a mound on top of the library. I can’t exactly put my finger on what it’s face looks like, but I guess it looks most like a mix between a snake and a squirrel, I think. And it’s eyes… there’s just nothing there, just two empty sockets. That was something I wish I didn’t have to see.

“Hey Belick, Are you okay? You keep staring at the library.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ve just been spacing out a bit this morning.”

Nessa looks at me with a curious expression. I would rather not tell her and Rauland about my condition. Whenever Rauland or Nessa come over to my house, I put my sketchbook of my visions in a compartment in the bottom of my desk, and covered by other stuff like papers and books. I don’t know why, but I get really nervous about telling someone about what I see, since, you know, it isn’t exactly normal for someone to have visions of animals that aren’t exactly animals. Although if someone were to find it, I could just pass it off as creature sketches I thought up in my head, but I find that a bit risky. As I continue to look at other visions in my view The bell for first period rings just behind us with a roaring “DING”, giving us all a shock in surprise.

“Jesus, that almost gave me a damn heart attack!”

“Yeah, definitely got me by surprise.”

I look behind me to see Nessa holding onto my shirt as tightly as she can.

“I’m guessing that surprised you too?”

“.... yeah….”

“Well, don’t worry. We aren’t dead, so you’ll be fine. Anyway, we should probably start getting to class then. I’ll see you two in English.”

“AND Drama!”

“And Drama.”

I give a smile to the two, and they smile back. Rauland gives a good chuckle.

“I feel like this is going to be a good year already!”

“Yeah!”

Nessa throws her hand in the air in anticipation. After we part ways, we make our way to our first periods, ready to start our first class as freshman.

**Author's Note:**

> god this story is weird


End file.
